Indil
by Darkangelazrael
Summary: Unbekannte Krieger greifen den Goldenen Wald an und hinterlassen schreckliche Visionen bei den Elben.Die Dinge überstürzen sich,Geheimnisse werden offenbart,und ausgerechnet Indil,die kleine Tochter Haldirs scheint mehr mit dem Schrecken verbunden zu sein
1. Ada?

Mittelerde, Lothlorien und die darin befindlichen Elben sind eine Erfindung J.R.R. Tolkiens, und ich habe keinerlei Rechte daran. Ich leih mir ein paar Figuren aus, lass sie was erleben und stell sie dann auch ganz ordentlich wieder zurück. Lediglich Haldirs Frau und Kind gehören vollständig mir.

**Indil**

By Azrael (Darkangelazrael)

**Chapter 1: Ada?**

Indil, Lilie, so hatten sie ihr Kind getauft gehabt. Weiß wie eine Lilie fast, war auch ihr Haar, um einiges heller wie das ihres Vaters. Doch sie war recht aktiv und ungestüm, ähnlich ihrer Mutter, und sie musste beschäftigt werden, war sie doch noch recht klein und hatte noch eine ganze Welt vor sich, die erforscht werden musste.

Ruinfinniel, ihre Mutter, konnte sich im Moment jedoch nicht um sie kümmern, sie war eine Heilerin, und sehr beschäftigt, da durch einen Unfall zwei Elben mit hochgiftigem Pfeilgift in Berührung gekommen waren.

Ihr Vater sah es nicht gern, wenn sie ihn während seines Dienstes aufsuchte, doch was sollte sie denn tun, ihr war langweilig, zwar hatte Nana sie nach Hause geschickt, sie aber wollte nicht, Indil wusste wo ihr Vater war, und sie wusste auch wie sie zu den Trainingsplätzen, an denen er sich im Moment aufhielt gelangte, ohne von einem der Soldaten verscheucht zu werden.

Der Kampfübungsplatz lag in einer Lichtung, die ein wenig abseits der Wohnsiedlung war.

Indils Naneth und Adar wohnten abseits von Caras Galadhon in einer der vier Siedlungen an den Grenzen Lothloriens, wo hauptsächlich Soldaten, Jäger und Landarbeiter lebten, fast alle der Soldaten hatten hier eine Funktion der Grenzwache oder sie lernten hier ihr Waffengeschick.

Das kleine Mädchen kletterte auf einen der Bäume, ungesehen, von den Elben, die in der Nähe dessen lagerten, sie war eine gute Kletterin, einer ihrer Onkel, der älteste Bruder ihres Vaters hatte ihr einige Tricks gezeigt, sie war schwindelfrei, und sowieso, dachte sie wenig über irgendwelche Gefahren nach, Sie suchte sich im Geäst des Baumes einen guten Platz,

Von dem sie aus ihren Vater gut sehen konnte.

Doch was sie da so sah, bzw. hörte, erschreckte sie ein wenig. Sie kannte ihren Vater als einen sanften, ganz, ganz lieben Ada, mit dem man hervorragend spielen konnte, vielleicht nicht unbedingt Verstecken, außer man will wirklich NIE gefunden werden (Ada fragte nach einer Weile immer einen seiner Brüder, wo denn seine Tochter sei ,er finde sie nicht mehr),der sehr schöne Geschichte erzählen konnte, manchmal auch etwas verwirrt war, aber alles in allem, seeehr lieb (und schön warm, wenn man in seinen Armen einschlief).Doch dort unten erblickte sie ihren Vater so wie sie ihn nicht kannte, er war recht streng zu einem der Rekruten ,genauer gesagt machte er ihn gerade böse zu Schnecke, Seine ganze Haltung, sein Schwert an der linken Seite, auch seine Stimme waren der Ausdruck eines Stolzen Kriegers, aber gänzlich nicht der eines Ada. Indil fühlte sich seltsam, der Elb dort unten sah aus wie ihr Vater, seine Stimme klang auch so (nur war sie so kalt),aber was war mit ihm, warum behandelte er den anderen Elben so (sie konnte ja nicht wissen, das ihr Vater gerade den unfähigsten, aber dennoch eingebildetsten Bogenschützen Lothloriens seine Meinung sagte...)?

Indil überlegte, sie fürchtete ein wenig um Ada, denn ihr fiel eine Geschichte ein, die er ihr einmal erzählt hatte, von einem bösen Zauberer der einen Elben ganz schlimm verhext hatte. Vielleicht war Ada auch verhext worden? Aber wenn Ada verhext worden war,was sollte sie dann tun? Nana Durfte sie nicht holen,denn Nana hatte gesagt, dass sie sie heute AUF KEINEN FALL stören darf.

Indil beschloss also vom Baum zu klettern und Ada einfach zu fragen ob er von einem bösem Zauberer verhext sei. Wenn er dann Ja sagte, dann konnte sie immer noch einen ihrer Onkel suchen, diese wussten fast alles, eigentlich alles, zumindest immer eine Antwort auf egal welche Frage ,und diesen dann fragen, was sie mit ihrem verhexten Ada machen soll.

Das junge Elbenmädchen kletterte von dem Baum herunter und wollte sich gerade in die Lichtung schleichen, als sie hinter sich einen der Elben rufen hörte, sie war also doch gesehen worden.

"He, Mädchen, was machst du da?"

Doch Indil antwortete nicht sondern rannte einfach los, mitten auf die Lichtung, wobei sie beinahe mit einem der Kämpfer zusammenstieß ,und einem anderem, gerade Schwertübungen vollführenden Paar durch die Beine schlüpfte.

Ihr Vater hielt inne, als er hörte, das irgendetwas den gewohnten Übungsgang störte, doch ehe er den Grund genau erfasst hatte wuselte, etwas kleines ,weishaariges genau auf ihn zu

und umschlang seine Beine. Er war für eine Sekundenbruchteil perplex, dann erkannte er seine Tochter.

"Indil?"

Er blickte sie fragend an, dann sah er zu dem Rekruten, der auf eine Fortsetzung der Strafpredigt (vielmehr auf eine Ende) wartete.

" Geh nun, Cield." meinte er knapp zu diesem und wandte sich wieder seiner Tochter zu, welche noch immer seine Beine umklammert hielt.

Die Soldaten, denen sie durch die Kampfübungen gewuselt war kamen nun auch näher und warfen fragende Blicke auf das Kind.

"Hauptmann?" ,setzte einer zu fragen an, doch dieser winkte nur ab.

" Lasst, es ist meine Tochter."

Irgendwie schaffte er es trotz Umklammerung in die Knie zu gehen und sah Indil ins Gesicht, besorgt, denn er wusste nicht was geschehen war.

"Was ist Yen nin? Was ist passiert?"

"Adaaaaa. ich ,ich wollte dir zugucken, weil Nana mich weggeschickt hat, aber du warst so anders, und da dachte ich, dich muss ein böser Zauberer verzaubert haben, damit du so böse redest, und dann wusst ich nich wass ich tun soll, weil ich doch Nana nich stören darf und dann hab ich mir gedacht dann muss ich dich frage, ob dich ein böser Zauberer verzaubert hat, und wenn du ja sagst, dann hab ich mir gedacht dann muss ich zu Onkel Rumil oder zu Onkel Orophin, weil die doch immer wissen was man tun muss und dann muss ich die fragen was ich tun muss damit du nicht mehr verzaubert bist..."

Die helle Stimme des Mädchens verstummte, Indil hatte tapfer die Tränen zurückgehalten, doch die Umstehenden lachten plötzlich, und ihr eigener Vater musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen.

"Verzaubert! Das würde natürlich erklären, warum unser Hauptmann manchmal so biestig ist!", meinte einer scherzend und die anderen lachten noch mehr.

Der Hauptmann lächelte sein Kind an und beruhigte es:

" Es tut mir leid wenn ich dich erschreckt habe, ich bin nicht verzaubert, keine Sorge, es ist nur so, dass man manchmal jemanden zurechtweisen muss,wenn er gegen etwas verstößt oder sich nicht gut verhält und wenn jemand überhaupt nicht hört ,dann muss man das manchmal etwas böse machen. Aber ein Ort, an dem Soldaten trainieren ist auch eigentlich nichts für neugierige kleine Elben und dazugehörige Ohren. Hier fallen öfter einmal schlimme Worte."

Er streichelte ihr über das weißblonde Haar und sah wie langsam Verständnis in ihr emporkam.

Sie nickte ,dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und sah ihrem Vater schließlich in die Augen.

"Wirst du zu mir auch mal so sein wenn ich nicht brav war?"

Er lächelte ,nun war sein Gesicht wieder sanft, so wie sie es kannte.

"Ich denke nicht, dass du mich soweit bringen wirst, Indil."

"Dann ist gut."

Er hob sie hoch, nahm sie auf den Arm und stand auf.

"Nun ist es aber besser, wenn du gehst, denn wir habe hier noch viel zu tun."

Er ging mit ihr auf die Elben zu, die in der Nähe des Baumes lagerten, auf den sie geklettert war.

"Weißt du was? Ich stelle dir zwei Freunde von mir vor, die werden sicher mit dir spielen, oder dir etwas erzählen. Wenn du sie lieb bittest wird dir Tanos vielleicht sein Frettchen zeigen. Ich werde mich auch beeilen und dich bald abholen, Ist das in Ordnung?"

"Sind die nett?"

"Das will ich meinen."

"Dann ist es in Ordnung."

Der Hauptmann brachte seine Tochter zu dem Lager wo ihn seine Freunde auch schon begrüßten und wissend grinsten. Ihnen war irgendwie schon klar gewesen, dass das Kind seine Tochter war.

Als er kurz darauf auf den Übungsplatz zurückkehrte grinsten ihn auch noch einige seiner Soldaten an.

"Süß sieht sie aus, eure Tochter."

"Werdet ihr sie auch einmal hier einführen?"

Doch der Hauptmann schüttelte den Kopf

"Noch nicht, sie ist noch viel zu jung. Später sicher, wenn sie Interesse hat."

"Warum sollte sie denn nicht, sie ist die Tochter eines der besten Krieger Lothloriens."

-Sie war die Tochter Haldirs.

Tbc

Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine erstes Chap.

Please R&R


	2. Warnrufe

Mittelerde, Lothlorien und die darin befindlichen Elben sind eine Erfindung J.R.R. Tolkiens, und ich habe keinerlei Rechte daran. Ich leih mir ein paar Figuren aus, lass sie was erleben und stell sie dann auch ganz ordentlich wieder zurück. Lediglich Haldirs Frau und Kind gehören vollständig mir.

**Indil**

By Azrael (Darkangelazrael)

**Chapter 2: Warnrufe**

Der Abend war bereits hereingebrochen, die Dämmerung hatte schon lange ihren Einzug gehalten. Haldir war auf dem Weg nach Hause, seine Tochter auf den Schulter, sie war zu müde um zu laufen. beide wurden schon von Ruinfinniel erwartet, die sich bereits Sorgen um ihr Kind gemacht hatte, weil sie es nicht zuhause vorgefunden hatte.

"Sie hat mich besucht", meint er erklärend zu seiner Frau und setzte Indil ab, welche sofort zu ihrer Mutter wuselte und sie drückte. Ruinfinniel lächelte sanft.

"Sie hat dich hoffentlich nicht gestört.?"

"Oh nein," Haldir lachte und legte sein Schwert ab, Ruinfinniel nahm es entgegen um es dann in den Spind zu stellen, so wie sie es jeden Abend machte, an dem sie ihn erwartete um ihn zu begrüßen.

"Sie hat Tanos Frettchen in Beschlag genommen, und dieses Vieh muss sie nun so sehr lieben, dass es Tanos nur noch gebissen hat, als ich sie abgeholt habe."

"Idhon ist mein Freund!", krähte die Kleine aus dem Flett heraus und kam mit ihren gesammelten Stofftieren unter dem Arm wieder. Sie hatte recht viele Stofftiere ,und so gestaltete es sich sehr schwierig alle auf einmal in den kleine Ärmchen zu tragen, auch wenn sie es tapfer versuchte, kam sie nie weiter als drei Schritte ehe ihr wieder eines herunterfiel.

Idhon?

Ruinfinniel hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

"Das Frettchen."

Indil streckte ihrem Vater den Stofftierberg entgegen, wobei bei diesem Versuch die Hälfte zu Boden fiel und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Ada.", ihre Stimme war sehr ernst, denn sie hatte auch eine ernsthafte Feststellung gemacht.

"Ich habe kein Frettchen !!"

"Aber dafür hast du viele andere Tiere."

"Ich will aber auch ein Frettchen haben!!"

Indil sah ihn sehr ernst an. Ihre Bedingung war unausgesprochen, besser gesagt ihre Erpressung war unausgesprochen, aber dafür umso deutlicher in ihren Augen zu lesen:

Frettchenstofftier oder drei Wochen beleidigte Tochter!

Haldir beugte sich zu Indil herunter. Ruinfinniel lächelte nur und sah ihrem Mann zu, sie er ihr direkt in die Augen blickte, sie konnte in seinem Blick lesen ,dass eigentlich Nein Sagen wollte ,und damit argumentieren wollte, dass sie doch schon genug habe, doch sie sah auch, wie sein Blick weich wurde. Haldir o Lorien mochte vielleicht einer der besten und härtesten Krieger sein, doch gegen seine Tochter hatte er kontinuierlich verloren, ihrem "ach,bittebitttebitte"- Blick konnte auch er nicht standhalten.

"Vielleicht,"

sagte er

„läuft mir ja mal eines über den Weg, und dann, mal schauen... vielleicht will es ja mitkommen..."

Indil strahlte.

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."

„Jaa." ,das kleine Mädchen freute sich und hüpfte zurück in das Flett, wobei sie sämtliche übrigen Stofftiere auch noch auf dem Boden verteilte, und lies damit ihrem Vater endlich mal die Gelegenheit auch einzutreten.

Ruinfinniel umarmte ihn kurz, schloss dann die Tür, und ging selbst zur Feuerstelle um etwas zu Essen zu bereiten.

„Deine Tochter hat dich vollkommen im Griff, man könnte fast neidisch werden. ",sagte sie leise.

„Sie ist halt noch so klein..."

Haldir setzte sich und zog seine Stiefel aus.

„Das sagen alle Väter, Melethron, das sagen sie alle."

Ruinfinniel lachte leise, Haldir strafte sie mit einem Blick, wohlwissend, dass sie recht hatte.

Er beschloss Indils Spielzeug, das überall verstreut lag einzusammeln und aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er hörte Indil singen ,was unweigerlich aus dem kleine Garten kam, einer ihrer Lieblingsorte.

Ihre Mutter hatte dort einige Kräuter und Heilpflanzen gezogen, und auch ein paar Beeren für Indil. Das Mädchen wusste genau, welche Pflanzen sie nicht anfassen durfte, weil sie giftig waren, und ihre Nana konnte sich in diesem Fall auf sie verlassen, natürlich war sie neugierig, wie wohl ein paar der Pflanzen schmeckten, aber sie wusste genau, warum sie sein nicht pflücken oder essen durfte, Nana hatte es ihr erbarmungslos genau erklärt, und so hatte sie Respekt vor dem, was dort wuchs.

Haldir räumte ihre Habe in der Truhe auf, die dafür vorgesehen war, und sah ihr zu wie sie da draußen herumtollte, singend und lachend.

Manchmal fragte er sich, was wohl aus ihm geworden wäre, ohne eine Familie.

Wenn er ledig geblieben wäre ,wie seine Brüder, doch er bereute nichts, er liebte seine Frau und seine Tochter ,und wollte sie nie mehr missen.

Gewiss, Indil war manchmal mächtig anstrengend .Es war schwierig für Ruinfinniel und Haldir Zeit für sie beide zu finden, weil sie meist um sie herum war. Sie hatte kein eigenes Zimmer, was auch in der begrenzten Wohnfläche ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen wäre. Sie schlief seit dem letzten Sommer im Wohnraum, sodass Haldir nicht mehr besonders ultravorsichtig und leise sein musste, wenn er sich vor der Morgendämmerung aus dem Knäuel von zwei Frauen/Mädchen (in das er nächtlich erfolgreich mit eingeknäuelt wurde),befreite um niemanden zu wecken, wenn er aufzustehen hatte.

Natürlich kam sie oft nachts noch zu ihnen, etwa wenn ihr kalt war, oder sie einen schlimmen Traum oder einfach nur Langeweile hatte .Außerdem war Ada eben, wie schon erwähnt so richtig schön warm, und zwischen Ada und Nana war es noch wärmer...

Ein Frettchen also. Haldir war geschickt, was Stofftiere anging, er hatte ihr alle anderen gemacht, auch für ein paar andere Kinder. Er konnte das gut, und irgendwie, machte es so etwas auch sehr gerne. Haldir war ein Elb, der gerne alles aufbrauchte, was er der Natur nahm, und so machte er jedes Mal etwas aus dem Fell des Jagdwildes, welches er erledigte .meist sammelten die Elbischen Jäger ,um es dann den Gerbern zu überlassen, die es zu allem möglichen verarbeiteten ,Menschen waren da anders. Die Lothlorien-Elben erlaubten es den Menschen, die umherzogen, an den Grenzen der Wälder Kleinwild zu jagen (solange sie aber verdammt noch mal an den Grenzen blieben!).Sie nahmen meist nur das Fleisch eines Hasen etwa und vergruben den Rest, oder ließen ihn liegen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte keines ihrer Kinder so viele Stofftiere wie manches Elbenkind...

Haldir schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, er wusste jedenfalls was aus dem nächsten übriggebliebenen Fell werden würde.

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Es war ungewöhnlich kalt, dafür dass es eigentlich Frühling war.

Indil lag zwischen ihren Eltern, eingegraben in Arme und Decken und schlief friedlich.

Haldir lag wach, er wusste nicht warum, nicht einmal, warum er so plötzlich aufgewacht war, aber es war ihm unmöglich wieder einzuschlafen.

Er starrte in die Dunkelheit ,Mondlicht schien durch das Fenster und spiegelte die Silouetten der Möbel in dem Zimmer wieder. Es lies Indils Haar umso weißer erscheinen als es eigentlich war, und so wirkte sein kleines Kind, welches sich gerade friedlich an die Mutter presste gespenstisch, irgendwie unheilvoll.

Haldir vergrub sich ein wenig mehr in die Decken, soweit dieses ging ohne sich zu sehr zu bewegen. Ein eiskalter Hauch fuhr ihm über die Arme und lies die Armhärchen sich aufstellen.

Etwas lag in der Luft, es schien so still im Wald zu sein, so unnatürlich still.

Er horchte hinaus in die Nacht ,nach nachttypischen Geräuschen ortent, aber er konnte nicht einmal das Knacken eines Astes hören.

Das einzige was er hörte war Indils leises Zirpen, als mehr konnte man das „Schnarchen" nicht bezeichnen, was ihm verriet, dass sie wohl bald wieder erkältet sein würde, und Ruinfinniels ruhiger gleichmäßiger Atem.

Sein Herz fand keinen langsamen gleichmäßigen Takt, es pumpte unaufhörlich schnell Blut in seine Venen und hielt seinen Körper wach und auf Bereitschaft.

Dann zeriss ein langgezogenes Heulen die unwirkliche Stille der Nacht und fuhr dem Hauptmann durch Mark und Bein .Es war das Warnhorn der Elben, das dort tönte,

Dies bedeutete Gefahr! Gefahr an den Grenzen!

Ruinfinniel saß beinahe senkrecht im Bett, sie war erschrocken und durch das Warnsignal aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden, Haldir war bereits aufgestanden und zog sich an.

„Was ist? Was bedeutet das?" fragte sie ihn leise und sah ihn verwirrt an.

Indil regte sich ,äußerte eine Misslaut und rollte sich zusammen ,der Lärm war nicht wirklich in ihren tiefen Schlaf hervorgedrungen.

„Ein Warnruf." ,antwortete Haldir hastig und band sich achtlos die Haare zurück

„er kann alles Mögliche heißen. Ein Wolfsrudel, oder Menschen oder was auch immer."

„Orks etwa?"

Haldir nickte kaum merklich. Ruinfinniel wusste, dass es wegen einem verirrten Menschtrupp, oder einem Wolfsrudel keinen Warnruf gab ,es musste etwas schlimmeres sein, doch Haldir wollte sie nicht beunruhigen.

Er griff sein Schwert aus dem Spind und schloss den Schwertgurt, er wollte sich gerade umwenden ,um seine Frau zu verabschieden als ein zweiter Warnruf durch die Nacht scholl.

Es war etwas Schlimmeres am Werk! Sie konnte beobachten wie Haldir bleich wurde.

Indil richtete sich auf, sie wirkte verstört, auch ein wenig ängstlich, denn sie spürte, die angespannte Atmosphäre um sie herum.

„Nana." ,ihre Stimme war ein wenig weinerlich ,und sie drückte sich fest an ihr Mutter ,die den Arm un sie legte und sie leisen beruhigte.

Haldir legte Indil die Hand auf den Kopf und strich ihr durch das Haar, dann küsste er Ruinfinniel, welche ihn besorgt ansah, auf das Haupt und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Achte auf dich." ,flüsterte sie, Sorge war in ihrer Stimme.

„Das werde ich, 'Finniel."

„Ada." ,Indil klang ein wenig mehr ängstlich, denn sie verstand nicht, warum ihr Vater sich mitten in der Nacht bewaffnete und sich eilte zu gehen.

Haldir sah sie mit sanften Blick an, Er versuchte zuversichtlich zu wirken, verbarg die große Unruhe die im Moment in ihm war.

„Ich komme bald wieder, keine Sorge, Yen nin. Pass auf Nana derweil auf, in Ordnung?"

Indil nickte nur verzweifelt und blickte ihm hinterher, als ihr Vater hinausstürmte.

Sie konnte seine schnellen Schritte noch hören, alsbald sie vom Wald verschluckt wurden.

Auch Nana schickt e sich nun aufzustehen, sie versuchte etwas weniger gehetzt als Ada zu sein. Indil beobachtete sie ,wie sie, immer noch im Nachthemd bekleidet ihre Heilertasche zusammenpackte.

Das Mädchen saß auf dem Bett ,verwirrt, verzweifelt, ein wenig ängstlich auch.

Ihr war so seltsam, denn sie konnte mehr als andere spüren, was in der Luft lag. Ihre Sinne waren feiner als die anderer Elben, ein Geheimnis, dass sie für sich behalten hatte. Doch das was sie fühlte verunsicherte sie sehr.

„Was ist los ,Nana, warum haben alle Angst?", fragte sie unbedacht, denn sie konnte die Angst der anderen fühlen.

„Ich weis nicht was geschehen ist, wahrscheinlich sind Wölfe in den Wald eingedrungen.", hörte sie ihre Mutter ,Indil wusste, dass Wölfe gefährlich waren, und dass man ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen sollte.

„Ada wird das sicher richten. Der Warnruf hat die Wachen zu ihren Posten gerufen, du wirst sehen, sie werden das bald im Griff haben."

Ein dritter Warnruf schallte durch die Nacht und strafte Ruinfinniels Ausrede Lügen.

„Indil, ich werde nun auch gehen müssen, vielleicht brauchen sie einen Heiler, wenn jemand von einem Wolf gebissen wird oder so... dann brauchen sie mich."

„Lass mich nicht alleine Nana!!"

Indils Stimme kippte in einen panischen Aspekt, sie wollte auf keinen Fall alleine bleiben ,in dieser seltsamen Nacht, in der alle Angst hatten.

„Dann zieh dich an und nimm dir etwas mit ,ich muss schnell aufbrechen."

Indil kletterte schnell aus dem Bett und machte sich eifrig daran der Bitte ihrer Mutter nachzukommen, die sich selbst bereits angezogen hatte und ihr eine Tunika reichte.

„Indil, du musst mir eines versprechen."

„was ,Nana?"

„ Wenn wir gehen, dann musst du auf mich hören, und du darfst nirgendwo hingehen, außer ich sage dir, dass du dorthin sollst ,das ist wichtig."

„In Ordnung."

„Indil, versprich es mir!"

Das Mädchen spürte, dass es ihrer Mutter verdammt ernst war. Sie wusste nicht wirklich warum, sie wusste nicht, dass ihrer Mutter fürchtete, dass sie sonst eventuell, schlimme Anblicke von Elben sehen könnte, aber ihr war klar, dass es immer einen guten Grund hatte, wenn Nana etwas ernst meinte.

„ Ich verspreche es."

„Dann ist gut. Bist du fertig?"

Indil nickte, packte Tobir, ihre allerliebste Stoffkatze fester, ergriff die Hand ihrer Mutter und war bereit.

TBC...

Wie gefällts euch,ich hoffe ihr seid nun neugierig was passiert ist.

Please R&R

Eure Azrael


	3. Die Angst

Mittelerde, Lothlorien und die darin befindlichen Elben sind eine Erfindung J.R.R. Tolkiens, und ich habe keinerlei Rechte daran. Ich leih mir ein paar Figuren aus, lass sie was erleben und stell sie dann auch ganz ordentlich wieder zurück. Lediglich Haldirs Frau und Kind gehören vollständig mir.

**Indil**

By Azrael (Darkangelazrael)

**Chapter 3:Die Angst**

Ruinfinniel hatte die Hand ihrer Tochter fest umklammert. Sie rannte schon fast zum haus der Heiler, nur durch ihre kleine Tochter, die nicht so schnell konnte, gebremst. Licht brannte in den umliegenden Fletts. Furcht, Unwissen lag in der Luft, doch es zeigte sich nicht nach außen .Die Elben trugen die Furcht in ihrem herzen aus, blieben jedoch sonst erstaunlich kühl und präzise, es hätte auch keinen Nutzen oder Sinn, in Panik zu verfallen.

Es war so unheimlich, Indil hatte Angst, wirklich Angst, denn sie fühlte, die Ungewissheit aller um sich herum. Sie wusste, dass es keine Wölfe waren, die sie bedrohten, sondern etwas viel Schrecklicheres, wie die Wesen aus ihren Träumen, die sie dort verfolgten. Sie spürte es.

Ihre Nana öffnete die Tür des Heilerhauses und lies sie von der Hand.

"Geh nirgendwohin, wo ich dir nicht sage, dass du hin sollst."

Ermahnte sie sie noch und packte schließlich ihre Sachen aus.

Indil, die ihre Stoffkatze an sich drückte, nickte nur und setzte sich dann auf einen Schemel um ihrer Mutter nicht im Weg zu sein.

Andere Heiler waren auch schon da, Indil kannte die meisten, andere hatte sie nur ein oder zweimal gesehen.

Sie sprachen mit leisen Stimmen, sehr ernsthaft, und Indil spürte ihre gesamte Angespanntheit, dass es fast nicht auszuhalten war.

Sie drückte Tobir fester an sich, damit er sie tröste und ihr diese Schrecklichen Empfindungen nahm .Tobir tröstet sie stumm, aber mehr konnte er auch nicht für sie tun. Ruinfinniel zerstieß mit einem Mörser verschiedene Heilpflanzen und rührte irgendein Pulver in die Paste. dann stellte sie die Schüssel beiseite und eilte zu dem Wasserkessel, den sie auf das Feuergestell gesetzt hatte, um ihn abzunehmen ,da das Wasser in ihm bereits zum kochen angefangen hatte. Sie gab bestimmte Kräuter hinein und wartete einen Moment. Sie holte lange Leinenverbände und gab sie in den Kessel .Indil sah ihr zu, wusste nicht was sie machen sollte .Ein Elb, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte stürzte herein, er war in Rüstung und sah ihrem Vater ähnlich, zumindest äußerlich, er blutete an der Seite und lehnte sich schwerfällig an den Türrahmen. Sein Mund öffnete sich und ihm entfuhr ein Gurgelnder Laut, Indil sah ihn geschockt an, den sie erkannte nun ,dass er nicht nur an der Seite blutete, Nein, Blut sprudelte aus seinem Hals. Das kleine Mädchen sah wie im Traum, ihre Mutter und ein paar andere Elben, die schon längst herbeigeeilt waren und den Elben stützten, ihre Nana presste ihm die Hand auf den Hals um das Blut zu stoppen, Indil konnte sich nicht rühren ,sie saß einfach nur da und versuchte zu verstehen. Ein Blick ihrer Mutter zu ihr. Sie hörte die so geliebte, und vertraute Stimme, die ihr zurief, sie solle schnell in das Wäschezimmer gehen und dort bleiben, aber sie war wie versteinert, denn in ihr war ein schreckliches Bild emporgestiegen, sie sah ihren Ada, der verwundet war und von einem Ungeheuer angegriffen wurde.

"Ada!", schrie sie Laut und weinte, denn das Bild, was sie für Sekunden vor den Augen hatte, schien so real zu sein. Sie drückte Tobir umso fester und erbettelte stumm seinen Beistand und die Stoffkatze tat ihr mögliches um dieser Bitte nachzukommen.

Indil wurde von einer Heilerin hochgehoben und in den Wäscheraum getragen. Sie hörte wie die Frau noch sagte, dass sie bald wiederkäme, dann jedoch war sie weg, und Indil stand alleine zwischen zum Trocknen aufgehängten Verbänden, Stapeln von Laken und Bettwäsche und wusste nicht wie es um sie geschah.

Ruinfinniel hatte gerade noch die Blutungen des Soldaten stoppen können, er lag nun auf einer Bahre und Gelloneth, eine andere Heilerin nähte seine Seitenwunde. Der Soldat hatte das Bewusstsein verloren ohne seine dringende Nachricht loszuwerden. Er hatte noch gestammelt, etwas schreckliches sei... aber umfing die Dunkelheit seinen Geist.

Ruinfinniel hatte ihm einen Metallsplitter aus der Flanke gezogen, er war Schartig und schwarz, und strahlte irgendwie etwas beklemmendes aus. Sie lies in fallen, doch ehe er den Boden berührt hatte zerfiel er zu Staub.

"Bei Eru, welche Geister suchen uns heim?" ,enfuhr es ihr.

Sie glaubte Waffengeklirr zu vernehmen, schreckliche lauter von Bestien, die schlimmer waren als Orks, doch sie war sich nicht sicher ob das nicht eine Projektion ihrer Ängste war.

Dennoch etwas war nahe, und so ging sie zu Fenster um den Fensterladen zu öffnen und hinauszusehen.

Vor ihren Augen ging die Welt unter.

Ruinfinniel war nicht einmal mehr fähig dazu, einen Laut des Erschreckens hervorzubringen ,ihr bot sich ein absurdes Szenario:

Die Silouette des Waldes stand in Flammen.

Gelloneth ,die hinter ihr stand lies die Dose mit der Wundsalbe fallen und schlug die Hände vor den Mund, die Augen geweitet, und als wolle man ihre Erkenntnis noch bestätigen, hörte man plötzlich die Rufe eines Elben:

"I eryn naura! I eryn naura!"

Der Wald brennt

Ruinfinniel wandte ihren Blick ab, und versuchte sich auf die Versorgung des Verwundeten zu konzentrieren, Gelloneth, sprach ein stilles Gebet.

Bald wurden noch mehr Verwundete gebracht, und der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch breitete sich langsam aber merklich in den Räumen aus.Gelloneth ,hatte vor ein paar Stunden, als sie zuletzt nach Indil gesehen hatte, dieser ein Schlafmittel gegeben ,damit sie nichts von dem Schrecken mitbekam.

Der Morgen graute. Heiler waren zu den Waldgrenzen geritten um nach Überlebenden zu sehen, denn es waren nur wenige von dort zurückgekehrt, auf dem Waldboden der Siedlung waren Lager errichtet worden auf denen die Verletzten und die erschöpften Soldaten lagen.

Zahlreiche Galadhrim aus dem Herzen des Waldes waren zu Hilfe geeilt, und der Brand war verebbt, durch Galadriels Zauber.

Doch der stechende Geruch nach Tod und verbranntem Leben lag noch schwer in der Luft und machte das Atmen zur Qual. Rauchschwaden waren weit in das innere des Waldes hervorgedrungen und beschränkten die Sicht, ein Kind irrte herum und suchte nach seiner Mutter, es weinte laut und rief immer wieder nach ihr, bis schließlich eine Elbe das Kind in die Arme nahm und sich um es kümmerte.

Ruinfinniel säuberte die Wunden eines jungen Rekruten, der mit leerem Blick in die Ferne starrte und sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien, sie hatte das nun schon bei allen Elben gesehen, die sie in dieser Nacht versorgt hatte, dieser Blick und das Apatische ,niemand hatte ihr gesagt, was geschehen war, wer sie angegriffen und den Wald in Brand gesetzt hatte. Alle schienen so stumpf... sie sah es in ihren Augen.

Doch etwas machte sie noch unruhiger:

Haldir war nicht unter den Zurückgekehrten.

Sie hatte andere Heiler gefragt und unter den Verwundeten gesucht, doch er war nirgendwo, und von niemandem seit den Kämpfen gesehen worden.

Sie betete, dass die Valar ihm beistanden, dass er nicht von diesem namenlosen Schrecken erschlagen worden war. Sie betete, dass er lebte und nicht irgendwo da draußen im Wald lag und in Mandos Hallen hinüberglitt. Ruinfínniel hoffte stark, denn sie wusste, wie stark und geschickt er war, und dass er nur schwer zu schlagen war, doch ihre Hoffnung trübte sich, als sie in die Augen all jener sah ,die nun auf den Matten und Bahren lagen, die Augen die so leer und ohne Hoffnung waren, die schienen, als hätten man ihnen die Seelen entrissen.

TBC...

**Nachwort und Reviews:**

Das hier ist das letzte Chap, vorraussichtlich, dass ich vor Weihnachten schaffe hochzuladen. Sollte mein Informatiklehrer mich wider Erwarten in der letzten Stunde vor den Ferien in Ruhe lassen schaff ich vielleicht auch noch das nächste. Ich habe nämlich das Problem selbst kein Internet zu haben, und bin daher auf Internet-Cafes oder Schulcomputer angewiesen. Jedoch haben die meisten Internet Cafes, egal ob billig oder nicht mittlerweile sich so eingerichtet, dass ihre Rechner zwar super sind, und man alle möglichen Online-Rollenspiele spielen kann, aber dafür haben sie kein Diskettenlaufwerk oder einen tauglichen USB-Anschluss ,so dass ich nichts Hoch- oder Runterladen kann. Unser Schulrechner ist halb am Sterben, sprich, sehr langsam und über die Ferien nicht erreichbar. Ich habe ein perfektes Internet-Cafe ausgemacht, es befindet sich im Altenheim, aber ist richtig klasse, bietet nebst Drucker und Diskettenlaufwerk auch Scanner und Brenner... ABER... es hat Ferien!

Also ich weiß nicht, ob ihr in den Ferien was von mir hört, ich bemühe mich euch zuvor mit genug Lesestoff zu versorgen.

Bis jetzt ist die Story bis Chap 7 vorangeschritten und noch im Werden.

Aber, auch wenn ich nicht posten kann, ích bin Hungrig nach REVIEWS !

Feed me or I may die...

POST:

Amancham: Bitte, hier hastu du was zum lesen, ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin. präsentiert

Loria: Das wird es auch bleiben. entschuldige die Unabsichtliche Ähnlichkeit, ist mir erst aufgefallen, als ich deine Story gelesen hab... wenigstens fackel ich nicht den ganzen Wald ab... ggg


	4. Ruinfinniels Geheimnis 1

Mittelerde, Lothlorien und die darin befindlichen Elben sind eine Erfindung J.R.R. Tolkiens, und ich habe keinerlei Rechte daran. Ich leih mir ein paar Figuren aus, lass sie was erleben und stell sie dann auch ganz ordentlich wieder zurück. Lediglich Haldirs Frau und Kind gehören vollständig mir.

**Indil**

By Azrael (Darkangelazrael)

**Chapter 4/1: Ruinfinniels Geheimnis**

Indil erwachte in der Wäschekammer und rieb sich müde die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, wie sie hierher gekommen war, und warum sie nicht in ihrem Bett, zwischen Ada und Nana lag. Dann fielen ihr die Ereignisse der Nacht wieder ein, wie ihr Vater gegangen war, die Aufregung der Mutter... und der Soldat.

Aber, so beschloss sie, vielleicht war das alles nur ein dummer Traum gewesen, und draußen scheint bestimmt nun die Sonne und alles ist wie bisher.

Um sie ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen packte sie Tobir, ihren Stoffkater und Tröster und marschierte zielsicher nach draußen.

Die Sonne schien tatsächlich, aber nichts war wie bisher. Es waren eine Menge Matten ausgelegt, Feldlager aufgebaut und eine Menge Elben lag darauf, und keiner von ihnen machte einen guten Eindruck. Indil sah viele Heiler und Heilerinnen, sowie andere geschäftig umhergehen, sich um die scheinbar Verwundeten kümmernd, ihre Nana aber entdeckte sie nicht.

Ihr wurde bald klar, dass sie nicht geträumt hatte. Aber vielleicht tat sie es noch und bald würde Ada kommen und sie wecken, sie beruhigen und ihr etwas vorsingen. Doch wenn es kein Traum war? Dann war Ada nicht da, Nana hatte sie vergessen und alle Elben waren seltsam. Sie Schüttelte diese Gedanken von sich ab, verdrängte sie und verbannte sie aus ihren Geist.

"Komm," meinte sie zu Tobir," wir gehen Nana suchen."

Sie ging ein wenig zwischen den Leuten umher, neugierig, suchend und auch unsicher. Die meisten schliefen, andere starrten mit leeren Augen in die Ferne, manche unterhielten sich. Sie fand Anteru unter den vielen Leuten, ihr Onkel und Bruder ihrer Nana. Er war leicht auszumachen, denn er hatte das gleiche feuerrote, krause Haar wie Ruinfinniel, das von kräftig in seiner Farbe war, wie es nur selten bei den Elben der Fall war.

Er lehnte gegen einen Baumstamm und sah ebenfalls sehr fertig aus, dennoch lies sich Indil nicht davon abschrecken und rannte auf ihn zu, froh zumindest irgendeinen zu finden, den sie kannte.

"Anteruuuu.",rief sie und drückte sich an ihn.

Der Elb war ein wenig konfus, aber beugte sich dann um sie in die Arme zu nehmen.

"Indil, was machst du hier? Dies ist im Moment kein guter Platz für kleine Blumen."

"Ich finde Nana nicht, ich bin eingeschlafen und jetzt ist sie weg."

Anteru zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Sie wird sich wahrscheinlich gerade um jemanden kümmern,"

"Was ist denn passiert? Alle sind so seltsam."

Indil sah ihn mit einem dringlich fragendem Blick an, während Anteru sie wieder auf den Boden absetzte, in die Hocke ging und ihr ernst in die Augen sah.

" Wir sind gestern Nacht von sehr bösen Wesen angegriffen worden."

Indils Augen weiteten sich in Schaudern.

"Von bösen Monstern?"

"Ja. Nein. Es waren nicht wirklich Monster, aber sehr böse waren sie."

"Was wollten die?"

"Ich weis es nicht."

"Habt ihr sie vertrieben?"

"Ja. Sie werden ganz bestimmt nicht wiederkommen."

"Hat Ada auch welche kaputtgemacht?"

Anteru lächelte.

"Ja, er hat sogar ganz viele von ihnen kaputtgemacht."

"Weist du, wo Ada jetzt bist, ich hab ihn nicht gefunden.."

"Indil!"

Anteru hatte gerade zu einer Antwort angesetzt, als seine Schwester hinzutrat. Sie sah ein wenig aufgewühlt aus.

"Indil, ich habe dich überall gesucht, warum bist du nicht dort geblieben, wo ich dir gesagt habe?"

"Du hast mich da vergessen, Nana, und mir war langweilig."

Ihre Mutter wollte etwas erwidern, schloss den Mund aber wieder.

"Geh zu Gelloneth, und hilf ihr ein wenig, sie ist im Heilerhaus.",sagte sie schließlich, mit einem klein wenig strengen Ton.

Indil trollte sich unter einigem Murren, und nicht ohne Tobir vorher gesagt zu haben, wie gemein sie das fand.

Ruinfinniel wartete, bis ihre Tochter außer Hörweite war und wandte sich dann an ihren Bruder.

"Sag wenigstens du mir, was in aller Valar Namen euch dort angegriffen hat. Überall, in welches Soldaten Gesicht ich sehe, erblickte ich Leere, kaum einer ist fähig zu reden, und wer redet, der spricht im Wahnsinn."

Anteru setzte sich, blickte zu Boden, als hätte er sie nicht gehört.

"Gwador! Rede mit mir!"

Ihn durchlief ein Schauer, und begann, mit einer leisen, furchtsamen Stimme, den Blick starr zu Boden gerichtet:

"Es waren Männer, die weit jenseits des Ostemeeres herkommen müssen. Sie waren von dunkler Haut und hatte eine seltsame Art zu kämpfen .Doch nicht ihre Art zu kämpfen lies uns erzittern, nein, sie hatten Zauberer bei sich, die so mächtig waren. dass sie mit Leichtigkeit, eine derart dunkle Angst in unsere Herzen pflanzten, die uns lähmte.

Sie ließen uns Bilder sehen, kalte, grausame Bilder vom Untergang dieser Welt und ihre Zauber sog alle Hoffnung aus uns, wie als hätte sie nie existiert.

Wir verstanden ihre Sprache nicht, die seltsame Melodie ihrer Laute war fremd und schmerzhaft in unseren Ohren, doch sie ließen und durch weitere Bilder nur zu genau wissen was sie suchten."

Anteru sah auf, und seine Schwester konnte den Schrecken, von dem er sprach in seinen Augen sehen.

"Sie suchen die Ringe, Ruinfinniel, sie suchen die Ringe der Elben. Ihre Legenden, berichteten von ihrer Macht und sie haben etwas gewaltiges mit ihnen vor. Ihr Wissen sagte ihnen, dass sie in die Wälder müssen um einen von ihnen zu finden, der Aufenthalt der anderen ist ihnen unbekannt, so scheint mir. Sie wissen nicht wer ihn trägt, und in welchem Wald er sich befindet, also werden sie in jeden, von Elben bewohnten Wald einfallen und ihn niederbrennen, wenn sie keinen Erfolg haben.

Sie hatten nicht mit unserer Kraft gerechnet, sie waren nicht vorbereitet, und so gelang es uns sie zu vertreiben, sie zutöten, und Lothlorien vor dem Brand zu retten.

Aber das nächste Mal werden sie vorbereitet sein, sie werden darauf zu reagieren wissen."

Ruinfinniel war während des Berichtes ihres Bruders bleich geworden.

Sie rang nach Worten, nahm Anteru schweigend in den Arm, schluchzte, und löste sich wieder von ihm, mit tränennassen Augen.

"Weiß die Lady schon davon?"

Anteru nickte."Ja, sie muss es gespürt haben."

"Wir, irgendjemand muss etwas unternehmen,"

Doch ihr Bruder lachte nur bitter.

"Sieh dich um, Schwester, nicht alle können stark sein. Die Seelen vieler sind angegriffen, und nur wenige haben standhalten können. Wir sind nicht in der Lage etwas zu tun."

"Anteru! Wir können nicht hier sitzen und nichts machen! Wenn sie, wie du sagst, nur von den Wäldern wissen, werden sie bald in den Düsterwald einfallen, jemand muss sie warnen!"

"Die Lady wird das sicher schon wissen, ich bin mir sicher."

"Und wenn nicht? War denn jemand bei ihr und hat ihr gesagt, was ihr gespürt habt? Was sie euch haben sehen lassen? Sie weiß von dem Angriff, sie hat Heiler und Helfer geschickt,das Feuer gelöscht, aber weis sie wirklich alles?"

"Sie ist allwissend, Schwester, sie erfährt alles, was in ihrem Wald geschieht .Aber wenn es dich so verlangt, Schwester, zu ihr zu gehen, solltest du dich nicht lieber fragen, woher unsere Angreifer, die von mehr als weit her kommen, von den Ringen wissen?"

Ruinfinniel blickte ihn verwirrt an, sie war schon halb aufgestanden da formte sich ihr ohnehin schon von Sorge geprägtes Gesicht zu einer entsetzten Maske.

"Nein.",flüsterte sie, die Erkenntnis, was Anteru meinte, erschlug ihr ganzes Denken.

"Nein."

Doch er sah sie nur erwartungsvoll an.

"Caras Edhlynn.", ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch.

Er nickte.

"Sie müssen es überfallen haben."

" Dann muss ich zu ihr, ich muss ihr davon berichten!"

Sie ignorierte, dass ich Bruder noch etwas sagen wollte und rannte davon.

Tbc.....

Sorry ,es kann sein, dass meine Sprache im Moment etwas "odd" ist. Wir übersetzen in Latein gerade Ovid, der mir von Stil und Metrik wirklich sehr angetan ist. Sein Orpheus ist meine liebste Metamorphose, die auch daran Schuld ist, dass ich Fan von "The Sandman" bin- der wahrhaft fantastische Comic von Neil Gaiman- kann ich nur jedem wärmstens empfehlen!

Ps .Dieses Chap hat aus Gründen möglicher Verwirrung zwei Parts.

Reviewt, wenn es euch gefällt. oder auch wenn nicht, Kritik ist jederzeit willkommen!

Stille Leser: Meldet euch auch mal oder sagt mal Hallo, oder winkt mal, wenn ihr so schüchtern seid, isch komm mir ein wenig alleine vor... heult

...Und ich beiße nicht( Reviewer schmecken so komisch...) ;-)


	5. Ruinfinniels Geheimnis 2

Mittelerde, Lothlorien und die darin befindlichen Elben sind eine Erfindung J.R.R. Tolkiens, und ich habe keinerlei Rechte daran. Ich leih mir ein paar Figuren aus, lass sie was erleben und stell sie dann auch ganz ordentlich wieder zurück. Lediglich Haldirs Frau und Kind gehören vollständig mir.

**Indil**

By Azrael (Darkangelazrael)

**Chapter: 4/2 Ruinfinniels Geheimnis**

Caras Edhlynn, die Stadt der Verbannten, war die vergessene Siedlung der Elben.

Einst, vor vielen Millenia zog es eine kleine Gruppe hinaus auf das Meer und sie begann die Seewege zu erforschen. Sechs prächtige Schiffe waren für Jahrzehnte unterwegs, und sie wagten sich so tief in unbekannte Gebiete wie es noch kein Elb, Mensch, Zwerg oder selbst ein Vogel es je getan hatte. Sie wollten die Grenzen, der Welt suchen, ihr Ende, doch sie entdeckten, das sie kein Ende hatte. Ihre Wegen wurden von allerlei seltsamen Kulturen und Orten gekreuzt. Sie lernten Fremdartige Flora und Fauna kennen und alles was sie sahen schrieben sie auf und dokumentierten sie.

Weit, weit im Südosten , nahe der imposanten Küste des Landes der Sonne entdecken sie eine Insel von gewaltiger Größe, die so wunderschön und reich an Leben war, das einige von ihnen beschlossen dort zu bleiben und eine Siedlung zu gründen. Die Insel barg Frieden in sich, und die Luft war erfüllt mit den süßen Stimmen der Vögel.

Man blieb eine Weile, und erholte sich von der Reise, doch es sollte der Tag kommen, an dem sich die, die nicht sesshaft geworden waren dazu entschlossen weiterzuziehen.

Vier Schiffe gingen auf See, der alten Heimat entgegen, an Bord, das Wissen ,dass sie auf den Reisen gesammelt hatten, und ein wenig von der überaus fruchtbaren Erde der Insel.

Doch das Meer schien sie nicht zu akzeptieren - es war, als wolle es, dass sie auf der Insel blieben, für ewig.

Grässliche Stürme wühlten die See auf und warfen die Schiffe hin und her wie Spielzeug. Das Meer übergoss sie mit seinem salzigen Blut und schluckte die unsinkbaren Schiffe. Es lies die Planken zerschmettern, tríeb sie zurück zur Insel, die vom Sturm völlig unberührt geblieben war.

Bald spuckte es wieder aus was es gefressen hatte, doch nur ein einziges Schiff hatte den Sturm überstanden. Es selbst war nicht fähig sich noch auf der See zu halten, doch hatte es seinen Insassen das Leben bewahrt.

Die Überlebenden kehrten auf die Insel zurück und blieben dort.

Sie trauerten um die vielen, die ihr Leben verloren hatten, und bekämpften ihre Sehnsucht nach dem Zuhause.

Ihnen allen war bewusst, dass die Insel sie nicht mehr gehen lassen würde, wie als wenn ein Geist in sie gefahren wäre, der die Elben zwang zu bleiben um hier das Land zu versorgen.

So gründeten sie Stadt, Caras Edhlynn und lebten in ihr.

Gelegentlich, des Nachts konnte man vom Strand aus Schiffe sehen, die von den Sonnenbergen kamen und sich mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit über die ruhige, glatt erscheinende Oberfläche des Meeres bewegten

Sie waren lang und schmal, Einmaster mit zwei großen Dreieckssegeln, auf denen eine Große Sonne abgebildet war.

Manchmal trug der Wind fremdartige Stimmen von dem Schiff bis zur Küste und man konnte die seltsame Melodie einer Sprache hören, die nirgendwo sonst in dieser Art ertönte. Geheimnisvolle Musik schwebte dann in der Luft und lies einem kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Am Horizont schwangen sich Rauchwolken in den Himmel, wie Signale, dass die Elben nicht alleine waren.

Wenn der Sturm über der See wütete so blieb die Insel stets unberührt, nie spürte man mehr als einen Hauch, dennoch schwemmte er oft Dinge oder totes Meersgetier an, als würde er sich um die Bewohner der Insel kümmern wollen, von denen er nicht einmal ein Fischerboot auf dem Wasser duldete.

So ereignete es sich, dass eines Tages ein Wrack den Weg auf den Strand der Insel fand- es war eines der fremden Schiffe.

Das Schiff war zerstört, die Wesen, auf und in ihm ausnahmslos tot, doch alles andere, was es beherbergt hatte war intakt geblieben.

Es hatte für großes Aufsehen gesorgt, vorsichtig betrachte man die Leichen. Sie waren in bunte, hauptsächlich blaue Stoffe gewickelt, sie sich glatt anfühlten, obwohl sie von Wasser und Sand vollgesogen waren.Die Haut der Wesen war sehr dunkel, beinahe Schwarz, Gesichter und Glieder waren bei den meisten von Narbenmustern bedeckt, Die Sonne, die auch auf dem zerrissenen Segel abgebildet war, war ein häufiges Motiv, das sich auf den Stirnen der Männer befand .Es schienen Menschen zu sein, von ihrer Beschaffenheit ähnelten sie diesen am meisten ,dennoch waren sie zu fremd um sich sicher zu sein.

Ruinfinniel und ihr Bruder ,auf der Insel geborene Kinder hatten das Wrack entdeckt und ihnen war verboten worden dort zu spielen.

Doch sie hielten sich nicht daran, denn immerhin hatten sie das Schiff entdeckt.

In der Nacht beschlossen sie es selbst zu erforschen, da es ihr Fund war. Niemand hatte Wachen abgestellt, denn es gab niemanden, vor dem man etwas hätte bewachen müssen.

Und so stiegen sie, von ihrer Neugier hingerissen auf den Trümmern herum und sahen sich jeden Winkel genau an .Die Leichen waren am Vortag entfernt worden, und so schien es ihnen auch nicht mehr gefährlich zu sein.

Sie erkundeten den Bauch des Schiffes, der zur Hälfte noch intakt war.

Der Raum war recht niedrig ,sodass nur Anteru, der recht klein an Größe war, dort gerade noch aufrecht stehen konnte. Er hatte eine Fackel in der hand und leuchtete seiner Schwester, die gerade eine Kiste aus dem dunklen Inneren nach draußen beförderte. Sie war aus hellem, fast ein wenig grünlichem Holz ,und mit vielen Ornamenten verziert. Ihr Verschluss bestand aus zwei metallenen Schnallen ,die sie mit einiger Mühe öffnete.

In der Kiste selbst herrschte das Absolute Chaos, wie als wäre in letzter Eile einfach alles Mögliche hineingeworfen worden. Sie fand eine beachtlich Ansammlung an Dolchen darin, genauso aber auch einen Beutel mit Trockenfrüchten ,und andere Beutel mit Blättern und getrockneten Pflanzen.

Sie zeigte ihrem Bruder die Sachen, der sich besonders die Dolche genau ansah.

"Die scheinen recht scharf zu sein,",

Meinte er und setzte ein fachkundiges Gesicht auf,

"meinst du, wir sollten uns welche davon nehmen?"

"Ada hat es uns verboten. Besonders dir, er sagte du wärst zu unvorsichtig."

"Er sagte ich solle sein Messer nicht anfassen."

"Aber er sagte ,wir bekämen welche, wenn er meint dass wir alt genug dafür sind."

"Das sind wir doch auch, Dadhiria und Norui haben auch schon welche."

"Sie gehen aber auch mit ihrem Vater in den Tiefen des Dschungels jagen."

"Außerdem hat uns Ada auch verboten hier zu sein, was wir trotzdem tun, wir sagen es ihm einfach nicht."

Ruinfinniel zögerte, doch ihr Bruder hatte sich bereits einen genommen und schob die Kiste auffordernd zu ihr hin.

"Ich weis nicht ,Anteru..."

"Na gut ,Muinthel, dann nehmen wir sie eben nur hier und legen sie zurück ,ehe wir gehen ,in Ordnung?"

Sie zögerte noch immer, nahm jedoch dann einen mit einer leicht geschwungenen Klinge.

Sie streifet noch eine Weile weiter ,als sie plötzlich, halb vom Sand vergraben ein kleines Boot entdeckten, Es war noch intakt, hatte keinen Schaden genommen.

Sie gruben es aus, und Anteru tanzte vor Freude um es herum. Es musste wohl ein kleines Rettungs-, oder Beiboot des Schiffes gewesen sein, denn ein war von der gleichen Machart.

" Komm! Lass uns Pirat spielen!"

Sie hatten den Erzählungen der Älteren immer mit Begeisterung zugehört, wenn sie von der langen Seefahrt erzählt hatte, besonders, wenn Piraten darin vorkamen, denn diese faszinierten sie, und sie hatten fest beschlossen, einmal selbst welche zu werden. Oft schon hatten sie an der Küste auf Planken Pirat gespielt, manchmal, waren sie auch etwas weiter rausgetrieben, doch das Meer hatte sie immer geduldet, und sie nie "kentern" lassen.

Gemeinsam schoben sie das Boot ins Wasser. Ruinfinniel suchte zwei Planken als Ruder und Anteru griff wahllos Beutel aus der Kiste, die sie geöffnet hatten, als Schatz.

Das Boot bot gerade für etwa drei Personen Platz.

"Wir brauchen ein Segel! Richtige Piraten haben Segel!" rief Ruinfinniel ihrem Bruder zu ,und dieser sah sich kurz um, eilte davon und kam mit einem großen Fetzen von dem Schiffssegel wieder.

Eilig bestiegen sie ihr "Piratenschiff" und ruderten ein wenig heraus ,auf das ,vom Mondlicht beschienene Wasser.

"Wir haben keinen Mast, Gwador, ist dir das aufgefallen?"

Ihr Bruder stieß einen Fluch aus, doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

Er band zwei Enden ihres "Segels" am Bugspriet fest, und hielt die anderen hoch und gespreizt über seinen Kopf.

"Jetzt bräuchten wir noch Wind." ,meinte er lachend, doch in diesem Moment, blies der besagte aus dem Nichts heraus so kräftig ,dass es Anteru fast von Bord geweht hätte, wenn seine Schwester nicht nach ihm gegriffen hätte. Der Sturm war plötzlich da, als hätte er schon seit Ewigkeiten hier gewütet ,und die Nacht wurde schwarz und undurchdringlich.

Das Meer bäumte sich immer wieder erzürnt auf doch es trieb die kleine Nussschale immer weiter weg von der Insel, anstatt wieder zurück. Es trug sie weit weg, tagelang ,trieb es sie auf sich her. es schien als hätten sämtliche Valar eine schützende Hand über die Geschwister gehalten,denn ihr Boot wurde nicht von der Zornesgleichen Gewalt zerschmettert,genauso wenig ertranken sie in den Fluten.

Sie Verzweifelten.Anfangs versuchten sie zu rufen,irgendwie Zeichen zu geben,doch die Insel war schon längst außer Sicht,sie war so schnell vom Horizont verschwunden,es war nicht einmal ein Tag vergangen gewesen, das man hätte meinen können sie wäre von unsichtbarer Hand weggewischt worden.Als die Einsicht kam,dass sie alleine auf dem Meer waren,ohne Nahrung,ohne Hoffnung begannen sie zu beten,versuchten sich an den Sternbildern der klaren Nächte zu orientieren,und zur Insel zurück zu rudern,doch die Planken trieben sich nicht wikrlich voran,und die Sternbilder halfen ihr nicht zu Orientierung,da sie nie zuvor in die Situation gekommen waren,dass sie aus größerer Entfernung zur Insel hätten zurückkehren müssen. Der Sturm hatte sich beruhigt und die See war nun glatt und still,da kein Lufthauch darüberstrich.Ihr "Segel",war nutzlos geworden und diente ihnen als Decke.Die wenigen Trockenfrüchte,die in den Beuteln waren,schwanden raßend schnell und der Durst brachte sie um den Verstand.Elben waren sicher um einiges belastbarer als Menschen,die schon längst der Tod ereilt hätte,aber im Vergleich zu der Grausamkeit der kontinuirlich vergehenden Zeit waren ihre Kräfte vernichtend gering.

Als Anteru,von quälenden Durst getrieben sich fast in das Wasser stürzte,um von dem Meerwasser zu trinken,kostete es Ruinfinniels letzte Kräfte ihn davon abzuhalten und sie brach zusammen,übergab sich der Wohltuenden Schwärze.Auch ihr Bruder verlor alsbald das Bewusstsein,denn Geist,sein Körper gab ihm nichts mehr,doch der Wunsch zu sterben hatte sich noch nicht durchgesetzt.

Stimmen riefen sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück,und sie fanden sich auf einem Menschenschiff wieder,ein Handelsschiff,selbst vom Kurs abgekommen,dass sie geortet und aufgegriffen hatte.Die Elbenkinder verstanden kein Wort von dem,was die Menschen zu ihnen sagten,nie hatten sie eine andere Sprache gelernt als ihre Muttersprache.Und auch,wenn ihnen die Menschen sehr freundlich begegneten,sie hatten Furcht vor ihnen,da sie nie zuvor welche,ausgenommen der Leichen,gesehen hatten. Einer von den Männern,er sah recht wichtig aus(Es stellte sich später heraus,dass er ein reicher kinderloser Kaufmann war.)nahm sich ihrer auch nach der Schifffahrt an und bewies größte Geduld mit ihrer Andersartigkeit.Er brachte sie indas Land Rhun,in dem er wohnte und zog sie die folgenden Jahre auf,er hatte ihr Vertrauen gewonnen und lehrte(lies sie vielmehr lehren) ihnen die Sprache und Gebräuche des Menschenlandes.Sie erzählten ihm von ihrer Heimat,doch ihm war so eine Insel nicht bekannt. Genauso waren ihm auch Elben nicht bekannt,bis auf Ruinfinniel und Anteru hatte er höchstens aus der Ferne mal welche gesehen.Er riet ihnen in die großen Städte zu gehen,nach den Reichen der Elben zu fragen und diese zu suchen.

Die Geschwister lebten beinahe 50 Jahre in Rhun,und als ihr Adoptivvater starb hielt sie auch nichts mehr in Rhun und sie begannen zu reisen,wo sie auch fragten,niemand wusste von der Elbeninsel,so hatten sie irgendwann beschlossen nicht mehr darüber zu reden.

-So war es Ruinfinniels Geheimnis geworden.

Sie begannen nahc den Elbenreichen zu suchen,von denen ihre Eltern ihnen immer erzählt hatten,und waren schließlich nach Lothlorien gekommen, hatten sich dort niedergelassen- jedem der nach ihrer Herkunft fragte, sagten sie ,sie seien in Rhun aufgewachsen und wüssten nicht woher sie eigentlich kämen.

Beinahe 1500 Jahre lebten sie nun schon hier.

Ruinfinniel rannte durch den Wald, sie musste zur Herrin des Waldes, sie musste ihr von Caras Edhlynn berichten .Es gab nur die Möglichkeit, dass die Fremden ihn die Verbannte Stadt eingefallen sind, woher sollten sie sonst von den Elben wissen? Soweit sie wusste, war noch nie einer von ihnen sonst on Mittelerde gesehen worden.

Ihre Füße flogen förmlich über den Waldboden, es war noch weit bis zum Herzen des Waldes, doch ihre Nachricht gebot Eile.

Sie übersah eine Wurzel, und ihr Fuß verfing sich in dieser. Ruinfinniel stürzte ,riss die Arme vor um ihren Sturz abzufangen und scheuerte sich die Hände auf.

"Verdammt!" ,presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor, und wollte sich gerade aufrappeln, als sich ihr eine helfende Hand entgegenstreckte.

Ruinfinniel schlug dankbar ein, stand auf ,blickte die Person, die ihr geholfen hatte und erschrak.

Vor ihr stand Galadriel, die ihr ein warmes Lächelnd schenkte.

Ruinfinniel hätte schwören können, das sie vor ihrem Sturz nicht mal in der Nähe war!

"Du suchst mich, Ruinfinniel?"

Tbc...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war ein längeres Chap, ich hoffe nicht zu verwirrend, aber mich hat meine Muse gebissen.(das konnte man wirklich nicht mehr Kuss nennen!)

Da ich mein Mittelerde-Lexikon irgendwo in irgendeiner Kiste habe,hab ich mir mit dem Atlas (von Mittelerde) beholfen... ist ein bisschen arg schwierig, da ich nicht ganz durchblicke welche Karte von welchem Zeitalter ist. Entschuldigt mein schreckliches Sindarin, ich bin noch im lernen, und da ist das Namen und Sätze bilden nicht so einfach, vorallem wenn die passenden Wörter im Wörterbuch einfach nicht vorhanden sind...

Wie immer ersuche ich euch um Reviews, und ich wäre sehr dankbar auch mal welche zu bekommen.

Bis bald

Your Azrael

Erklärungen:

Ada Vater

Nana Mutter

Gwador Bruder

Muinthel Schwester

To Amancham: Du hast mich irgendwie unbewusst beeinflusst... zumindest deine FF.... hmmmm das Meer....

............Piraten.... hat aber nichts weiter in der Story zu suchen...

(ich frage mich ob Elbenkinder überhaupt "Seeräuber" spielen würden, ich habs immer gern getan

,bin allerdings auch kein Elb... obwohl, laut Tolkien sitzen sie ja auch singend und lachend in den

Bäumen und scheinen zu viel Wein zu trinken... warum also nicht.

Ps:Ich hoffe der Bugspriet ist das was ich meine ,ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher. Des Teil halt,an dem bei großen Schiffen die Galionsfigur darunter klebt...

**Post:**

Ella: Zurückwink Freut mich,einen stillen Leser zu haben,der nicht mehr still ist.

Eryndis: Zu deiner Beruhigung,ich gehöre nicht zu den Menschen,die kleinen Kindern ihre Väter nehmen. Diese Story ist weit,weit vor LotR. angesetzt,zu dem Zeitpunkt von Two Towers wird Indil nähmlich schon lange selbst liiert sein,aber dazu eventuell später.Keine Angst,Haldir wird nicht sterben,vielleicht werde ich ihn ein wenig beschädigen,aber nix wovon er sich nicht erholen könnte ;-)


	6. Gefangen

Mittelerde, Lothlorien und die darin befindlichen Elben sind eine Erfindung J.R.R. Tolkiens, und ich habe keinerlei Rechte daran. Ich leih mir ein paar Figuren aus, lass sie was erleben und stell sie dann auch ganz ordentlich wieder zurück. Lediglich Haldirs Frau und Kind gehören vollständig mir.

**Indil**

By Azrael (Darkangelazrael)

**Chapter: 5 Gefangen**

Ruinfinniel kehrte mit einem ermutigten Herzen von ihrem Gespräch mit der Lady zurück. Sie hatte ihr von Caras Edhellen erzählt ,von dem gestrandteten Schiff und ihrer schrecklichen Befürchtung und hatte Mut und Zuversicht von ihr erhalten.Sie hatte auch gelernt mehr Vertrauen in die Lady zu haben, die durchaus schon Bescheid gewusst und bereits Boten in den Düsterwald ausgesandt hatte.

Sie hatte nun ein gutes Gefühl, dass ihr sagte, dass alles wieder wie früher werden würde.

Doch wie hätte es anders sein sollen, als das ihr die Zuversicht wieder genommen wurde und das ausgerechnet von ihrem Bruder.

Denn er war es, der ihr sagte, dass Haldir verschwunden war ,dass man nicht mal seine Leiche gefunden habe.

Und so saß sie nun auf dem Bett, dass sie mit ihm nun schon Jahre geteilt hatte, zum ersten Mal seit einer ihr so unendlich lang kurz zugleich erscheinenden Zeit alleine und weinte, denn sie spürte nicht seine warme Präsent an ihrer Seite,er war weg, wahrscheinlich verschleppt von den fremden, wahrscheinlich tot.

Suchtrupps waren ausgesandt worden, denn Haldir war nicht der einzige, der verschwunden war, auch Tanos und sein Sohn Daer, der erst vor einer Woche seinen Einstand erhalten hatte ,sowie ein junger Rekrut namens Cield fehlten.

Doch sie kehrten nach drei Tagen zurück und brachten die Leiche von Tanos mit sich, sie war die einzige Spur gewesen, die sie gefunden hatten.

Er war getötet worden, durch einen sauber geführten Schnitt an der Kehle,seine Hände waren gefesselt gewesen,

eine Hinrichtung.

Man weitete Die Suche aus, doch ohne Ergebnis. Lorien trauerte um die Gefallenen. Keiner glaubte, dass Haldir, Cield oder Daer noch lebten, so sang man ihnen Trauergesänge. Ruinfinniel hielt sich fern davon, denn sie ertrug es nicht,k lammerte sie sich doch im Innern noch an die Hoffnung,dass er es irgendwie geschafft hätte. Indil schien nichts von allem zu bemerken, denn sie blieb ungebrochen von Trauer und Ruinfinniel wünschte sich ihre Naivität, mit der ihre Tochter ihr gesagt hatte, dass Ada noch lebe, sie habe es ganz genau gesehen.

Und die Lady hüllte sich in Schweigen.

Schwärze waberte vor seinen Augen.

Er befand sich zwischen den Träumen und der Wirklichkeit, doch langsam krochen Stimmen und Geräusche in diese Schwärze und umspülten sein Gehör.

Seine Glieder verloren ihre Taubheit und er begann seinen Körper wieder zu Fühlen. Er spürte seine Arme immer wieder gegen etwas schlagen, aber er konnte nicht sagen was. Es war als würde er auf einem Schiff fahren, zumindest fühlte sich sein Magen ähnlich an.

Schritte. Schritte vieler Leute, er konnte die Schwingungen des Bodens fühlen. Er strengte sich an seine Augen zu öffnen und fand die Welt etwas verkehrt herum vor.

Er realisierte nun, dass er über den Rücken einer Person lag, diese ihn trug und sie von vielen weiteren Personen umgeben waren.

Warum zum....?

Langsam formten sich die Erinnerungen wieder zu einem Bild.

Die Warnrufe,

Die Angreifer, die so fremd und gefährlich waren.

Dieser Mann in ihrer Mitte! Der in den roten Roben, der langsam die Hand hob und ihm, ausgerechnet ihm in die Augen sah, obwohl er gut zwanzig Meter entfernt war. Er blickte nicht nur in seine Augen, er starrte in sein Herz und pflanzte Angst darin.

Er versuchte sie zu besiegen, sank auf die Knie, stand wieder auf, aber dann war da nur noch das grässliche Geräusch eines Schlages, direkt auf seinen Hinterkopf, mit einer Wucht, die ihm den Schädel hätte sprengen müssen.

Er stöhnte, denn nun war auch der Schmerz in seinen Körper zurückgekehrt.

"Hauptmann?"

Eine bekannte Stimme, leise, geschwächt, aber so vertraut.

"Hauptmann?", fragte die Stimme ein zweites Mal, und Haldir wurde bewusst, dass sie seinem Träger gehörte. Er wollte den Kopf heben um zu sehen, welche Leute ihn umgaben, doch er war zu schwach dazu. Sein Schädel dröhnte wie eine Herde balzreifer Olifanten, und jegliche Sinneseindrücke drangen nur langsam zu ihm vor.

" Seid ihr wach?"

"Ich denke schon.", schaffte er es hervorzubringen, unsicher, ob es sein Träger gehört hatte.

"Gut. Wir sind gefangen genommen worden ,Hauptmann."

"Wann... von wem?"

"Vor zwei Tagen. Ihr ward bewusstlos ,und sie haben mich euch tragen lassen. Sie laufen nach Osten wie mir scheint."

Er stockte kurz, fuhr dann noch eine Spur leiser fort.

"Ich weis nicht genau, wer sie sind, sie reden nicht mit, uns, haben aber eine sehr drastische Art zu sagen was sie wollen. Sie haben einen von uns getötet, weil er nicht schnell genug aufgestanden ist.

Wir dürfen nicht sprechen."

Haldir versuchte zu verstehen, was ihm gesagt worden war. Sein Kopf blockierte und er begann schon wieder in die Träume abzudriften.

"Wer bist du?"

"Ich bin Cield, Hauptmann."

,das war das letzte, was er noch hörte, dann verschwand alles wieder um ihn.

Haldir stand auf einer Lichtung, von der Sonne beschienen, die über und über mit Blumen bewachsen war. Es war warm, und die Luft war schwer vom Duft der Blüten.

Er hörte das Lachen eines Kindes und erblickte seine Tochter, die im hohen Graß herumtollte .Sie kam auf ihn zu, die Hände zu einer Umarmung ausgestreckt, ein Kranz aus weisen Lilien schmückte ihr Haar.

Er beugte sich um sie zu empfangen, seine Tochter.

Sie lachte, gluckste, als er sie auf den Arm nahm und ansah.

Er wusste so genau dass es ein Traum war, doch er spürte ihre Wärme, hörte sie atmen und es fühlte sich nur zu real an sie im Arm zu haben.

"Freust du dich, Ada, dass ich da bin?", fragte ihr helles Stimmchen.

"Natürlich, doch es wäre noch schöner, wenn ich Nana auch sehen könnte."

"Sie trauert. sie glaubt du wärst tot weil dich keiner finden kann."

"Ich bin weit weg, mein Kind, und ich weis nicht wo."

Indils Gesicht wurde ernst.

"Ich weis ,Ada, ich sehe die Männer. Ich spüre sie."

Sie schauderte, ihre Augen wurden feucht und Tränen begannen hervorzuquellen.

"Sie haben böse Gedanken ,Ada, sie wollen dir wehtun. Sie haben Idhons Freund getötet."

"Meinst du Tanos?"

"Ja, sie haben ihn getötet! Ich habe es gesehen, sie sind grausam. das war schrecklich,I dhon ist weggelaufen, ich hoffe, das ihm nichts passiert.."

"Yen nin, wie kannst du sehen, was geschehen ist?"

Haldir setzte sie ab, betrachtete sie genau und Indil blickte mit großen Augen zurück.

"Ada, deine Wunde, sie wird sich entzünden."

"Meine Wunde?"

Er hob die Hand und betastete seinen Kopf, doch er spürte nichts.

"Nicht hier Ada, ich mag das Blut nicht sehen, nicht hier. Aber sie wird sich entzünden.

Haldir war verunsichert, verwirrt, wusste nicht, was er sagen oder denken sollte .Er dachte schon zu klar für einen Traum, war sich viel zu sehr seiner selbst bewusst.

War dies eine List? Fetzen der Visionen, die ihnen die Fremden geschickt hatten rasten durch seinen Kopf.

War dies eine weitere Teufelei?

"Du bist ein Traum, oder?", seine Stimme, war ebenso vorsichtig wie seine Bewegung.

"Ein Traum, von den Valar gegeben?"

"Nein, Ada, ich habe mir ganz fest gewünscht dich zu sehen, weil ich mir ganz sicher war, dass Nana umsonst trauert. Und dann hab ich dich gesucht ,überall ,in der Luft ,im Wasser ,doch die Vögel und die Fische haben mir nichts gesagt ,also hab ich Tobir gefragt und Tobir hat gesagt ich soll dich hier suchen und hier hab ich dich gefunden Ada.

Doch, was ich gesehen habe, bevor ich dich gefunden habe ,hat mir Angst gemacht."

"Indil, wo ist "hier"?".

Sie fing wieder zu lächeln an, und lachte schließlich wieder glockenhell.

"Na hier Ada!" ,sie schlug beide Hände auf die Brust.

"Ganz tief hier drin!"

Dann verschwamm sein Traum und löste sich in einem Schwall kalten Wassers auf, dass auf ihn niederklatschte.

Die Wirklichkeit kehrte schemenhaft zurück, doch er konnte sie nicht wirklich wahrnehmen. Der Schmerz machte sich nun schneller in seinem Kopf breit und blockierte seine Gedanken.

Er roch den Geruch von Lagerfeuer, hörte Stimmen die miteinander redeten, vor allem eine, die mit ihm zu sprechen schien, doch er konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, was sie sagte.

Plötzlich explodierte Schmerz auch in seinen Rippen, und er zog die Arme hoch um sich zu schützen-versuchte es zumindest, doch sie reagierten nicht.

Er begriff, dass er gefesselt war.

Jemand hatte ihn getreten.

Langsam öffnete Haldir die Augen und blickte mit einiger Anstrengung zu der Person auf, die ihn getreten hatte.

Er konnte das Gesicht des Mannes nicht sehen, denn es war verhüllt von einem dunkelblauen Tuch, das kunstvoll wie eine Art Turban gewickelt war, und bis auf die Augen den Gesamten Kopf verdeckte. Die gesamte Kleidung des Mannes hielt sich in demselben Nachtblau, und strahlt5e fast Kälte aus. Die Augen waren stechend und nagelten den Elben am Boden fest.

Die dunkle, fremdartige Stimme klang zwar dumpf durch das Tuch, doch sie verlor nichts an der Schärfe, als er ein weiteres Mal etwas zu dem Elben zischte,

Doch Haldir verstand ihn einfach nicht.

Ein weiterer Tritt folgte, er krümmte sich ,und stöhnte gepresst. Dann wurde er unsanft hochgezerrt und zu einer Gruppe von Männern geschleift.

Ihm drehte sich alles und sein nichtvorhandener Mageninhalt rebellierte auf das Heftigste.

Sein Kopf, verdammter Schädel. Er verstand nun was Indil gemeint hatte, den er spürte ihn nicht mehr, besser gesagt, er spürte ihn viel zu sehr.

Alles vor ihm verschwamm wieder un der drohte wieder in die Träume zu entschwinden, er spürte ein kräftiges Pochen am Hinterkopf. was auch immer, es musste ihn äußerst heftig getroffen haben.

Haldir verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn er den Fremden vor die Füße gekotzt hätte, was ihm auch im Moment völlig egal gewesen wäre.

Starke Hände hielten ihn aufrecht, irgendwer wurde gerufen.

Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor Haldirs Augen und er begrüßte schon die Dunkelheit, die ihn gerade zu umarmen begann, doch dann zerschnitt ein grelles Licht sie. Ein weiterer Schmerz fuhr in seinen ohnehin schon gequälten Körper und steigerte jede Pein noch mehr. Es war kein körperlicher Schmerz, eher ein Schmerz der Seele, etwas oder jemand wühlte buchstäblich in ihm, in seinen Gedanken, in seinen Gefühlen, in seinen Erinnerungen.

Und dann sah Haldir wer das war, der sich da gewaltsam Zutritt in sein Leben verschaffte. Der Mann in den Roten Roben sah ihm direkt ins Herz und er tat es mit derart kalten ,harten Augen, dass er hineinschnitt.

Haldir spürte seine Unerbittlichkeit. Er suchte etwas, und das wollte unter allen Umständen finden, egal, was es ihn kosten würde, Haldir Leben, Haldirs Seele war nicht länger von Bedeutung sobald das Geheimnis bloßlag.

Doch er konnte es nicht finden, denn Haldir brach vorher zusammen. Der Mann in den roten Roben war zu hart vorgegangen, er hatte die Kopfverletzung des Elben übersehen.

Haldir wachte ein weiteres Mal auf, die Wahrnehmung jeder Art lies auf sich warten, nur langsam klärte sich seine Sicht und erkannte die Nacht, den Sternenhimmel, der über ihm war. Dann spürte er den Wind, der über ihn strich und ihn frösteln lies, und eine Hand, die beruhigend auf seiner Brust lag.

"Wie schön, dass ihr noch unter uns seid, Hauptmann."

,eine Stimme, bereits heiser, aber so bekannt.

"Cield?"

Der Angesprochene nickte.

"Ja ich bin es. Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben."

"Warum das denn?"

Haldir schaffte es sein Gesicht zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln zu verziehen. "Ich dachte immer, ich sei zäh."

"Das seid ihr wahrlich. Ihr habt sechs Tage Fieber überlebt."

"Sechs Tage!!??"

"Allerdings. Aber sie haben mir erlaubt euch zu versorgen. Vielleicht auch deswegen."

"Was wollen die überhaupt von uns?"

"Sie halten euch für wichtig, weil sie keine Ahnung von irgendwas haben. Sie wissen von den Elbenringen, aber nicht, wer sie trägt, oder wo sie sind. Sie glauben ,dass die Ringe ihnen nützen können, oder so.

Ihr Schamane glaubt, ihr wisset mehr über die Ringe, aber kann nicht in euer Herz sehen, solange ihr bewusstlos seid, das ist der einzige Grund, warum ihr und ich noch leben. Sie wollten, dass ich euch versorge und trage, und das habe ich getan -glaubt mir, wir sind ziemlich weit von Lothlorien weg."

"Was ist mit den anderen? Wer ist noch gefangen genommen worden?"

"Tanos und sein Sohn, doch sie haben sie getötet. Tanos war nicht schnell genug, und Daer nur Balast, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass er nichts weiß. was ihnen etwas nutzen könnte."

Haldir schloss die Augen. es war also kein Traum gewesen.

"Ihr müsst euch noch schonen. Ich habe die Wunde nach meinem besten Wissen versorgt, doch sie hatte sich schon entzündet, als sie mir zugestanden euch zu versorgen. Ihr habt da ein ganz schönes Loch im Schädel."

Haldir nickte kaum merklich, dass er sich zu schonen hatte, spürte er nur zu gut.

"Halte deine Augen offen, Cield, sag mir alles, was du beobachten kannst."

"Sie scheinen noch eine weitere Gruppe losgeschickt zu haben. Jeden Tag fliegt zwei Merline zu ihrem Schamanen mit Botschaften. Einer kommt aus dem Südosten, der andere aus dem Nordwesten. Er entsendet sie wenig später wieder.

Sie haben es sehr eilig und sind sehr ausdauernd. Ich bezweifle, dass sie Menschen sind, ihre Ausdauer, reicht an die eines Elben, sie rasten kaum, mir scheint, dass sie sowieso nur wegen uns Pausen einlegen. Wir sind bereits in der Nähe der Totensümpfe, man kann sie riechen."

"Wie lange sind wir unterwegs?"

"Zehn Tage."

"ZEHN TAGE?

-Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?"

Cield schüttelte den Kopf.

"Kaum. Sie scheinen keine Pausen zu brauchen."

Plötzlich spannte sich sein Körper an und er sah sich kurz um.

Dann legte er in einer warnenden Geste den Finger auf den Mund.

"Einer der Soldaten kommt."

Haldir schloss sofort die Augen und sein Gesicht erschlaffte, als wenn er noch im tiefen Schlaf sei.

Einer der vermummten Männer trat heran und betrachtete Haldir, dann zerrte er, ohne den Protest von Cield zu beachten ihn einfach hoch, warf ihn sich über die Schultern und wollte ihn wegbringen, wenn ihm der junge Elb nicht dazwischen gekommen wäre, der sich beinahe verzweifelt auf ihn stürzte und ihn zu überwältigen versuchte. Der vermummte Mann starrte ihn nur an stieß ihn dann mit einer verblüffenden Wucht zur Seite, und setzte seinen Weg fort.


End file.
